


Being The Daughter Of COO Triple H & Dating Adam Cole

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [205]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: I can’t remember who requested this, it was on my old Wattpad (baybayreigns). Unless it was on Tumblr!WARNINGS: your typical father protective trope, wrestling.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Being The Daughter Of COO Triple H & Dating Adam Cole

_It definitely has its advantages._

_Adam can get away with a few things._

_Though you tell him you aren’t doing him any favours or letting him cut corners._

_Your father Triple H isn’t fond of the relationship, Stephanie your stepmother was more accepting of the relationship but that doesn’t mean she is cautious of Adam._

_He tries his best to get along with Adam, keep the peace, but there will always be that overprotective side of him taking over._

_Its not that he doesn’t like Adam, he just doesn’t know if Adam’s love for you is real or its fake._

_He doesn’t want you heartbroken._

_He likes to tell Adam if he breaks your heart or he is using you as a steppingstone then he will hurt him._

_No matter how many times Adam reassures your father he loves you and isn't using you, Hunter doesn't believe him._

_Which often leads to fights with your dad._

_Or Adam and you fighting about your dad._

_Kissing you backstage._

_Adam likes to boost he is dating you._

_A couple of times, he shut up and immediately gulped when Hunter walked in the room. Giving him an unimpressed look._

_Cheering him on backstage._

_Being proud of him._

_A lot of hugging. Even in front of your dad. As well as pda._

_He does find it adorable, but he just can’t seem to trust Adam._

_A lot of social media posts together._

_Watching him train._

_Wearing his merch/ue merch **( my heart hurts from the ue breakup).**_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Adam Cole or WWE/NXT request?


End file.
